1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a back pack designed specifically for use with a hunting bow intended for hunting game and having at least one adjustable securing strap and a separate bow pouch for securely carrying a hunting bow and arrows, and a cushioned flap used for protecting a sighting device typically fitted on high quality hunting bows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is directed to methods and apparatus for back packs typically employed during hunting of game in the wild.
One of the early forms of hunting game know to man involves the use of a bow and arrow. While many hunters prefer to utilize firearms, a corp of hunters continue to employ the bow and arrow while stocking prey. Early hunters utilized a bow having a crude construction and typically carried the bow and arrows in their hands. As time progressed, the hunter's placed their head and one shoulder through the bow so the bow could be carried across the back. Arrows were placed within a cylindrical shaped carrying case or container known as a quiver typically fashioned from animal skins. The quiver was also carried across the hunter's back. Any provisions or hunting gear might be carried in a container formed from animal skins.
Over time, the construction of bows and arrows became more sophisticated. For example, the bows were comprised of high quality wood construction where the wood was selected for its strength and flexibility. The bow string was no longer formed from strands of animal skins but were formed of high strength cord. Likewise, provisions and hunting gear continued to be carried in leather packs carried across the shoulder or on the back of the hunter.
Modern hunting bows are now often comprised of high strength fiber glass formed in such a shape as to increase the resiliency of the bow. The bow strings are now comprised of very strong synthetic materials such as nylon which provide long service before they must be replaced. Although quivers for holding arrows and comprised of a leather, canvas or synthetic case are still utilized, other devices are also used for holding arrows. An example includes a planar device that is removably attached directly to the hunting bow upon which a plurality of arrows can be carried.
Simultaneously, many types of back packs comprised of leather, canvas and synthetic materials and intended for carrying hunting gear, clothing, provisions, first aid, and other types of equipment are now available. Notwithstanding these advances, the lack of any alternatives continues to require bow hunters to carry their hunting bow in their hands. When traveling into the bush for the purpose of stocking prey, hunters often travel by conventional means such as automobile. However, once the boundary of the hunting reserve is reached, hunters typically hike into the hunting region. Carrying ones hunting bow by hand can be clumsy, particularly when the hunter is simultaneously handling other equipment and/or climbing up and down hills in search of game.
In the past, hunters would physically tie or lash their hunting bow to the back side of a back pack in order to free their hands for performing other tasks. Generally, back packs were not designed to accommodate the hunting bows. Thus, if a hunting bow was lashed to a back pack, it tended to get caught in the thicket during the hike. This result tended to slow the advance of the hunters and to frustrate the search for prey. Further, most back packs of the prior art were comprised of a material, the movement of which tended to generate noise. The increased noise factor often would alert the prey and further frustrate the search therefore.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a back pack for use with a hunting bow which includes an outer shell that forms an enclosed compartment that is accessible via a mechanical closure and has adjustable shoulder straps, and which includes at least a first securing strap affixed to the outer shell for attaching a hunting bow to the back pack, a bow pouch extending downward from said outer shell for supporting a bottom end of the hunting bow, and a cushioned flap hinged to the outer shell for covering and protecting the hunting bow.